After School
by bserial
Summary: Yako has to stay after for class.


It has been awhile since I have written anything remotely smutty in awhile. My writing is rusty so please give me critiques. I thought this fandom needed a teacher!Neuro and student!Yako smut. This story has been rolling around in my head for awhile.

Disclaimer: Don't own MTNN.

After School

Yako stared dreamily out her classroom window, her thoughts were not of today's lecture but of her favorite thing: food. 'I can't wait to go to the new cafe on K street' she thought, slightly drooling. 'People have been talking about this new parfait with this wonderful top-...'

_WHACK!_

Yako jumped in her seat and her heart pounded in her chest. She looked up to see a pair of glowing green eyes framed by small glasses perched at the end of his nose. His expression looked stern but his eyes revealed something else.

He lifted the ruler from her desk and started tapping it on his other hand. "Yako," he drawled, "Is my class boring to you?"

Yako blushed as all of her classmates were staring at her, "N-no..." she squeaked, sinking low into her seat. 'How embarrassing...' she thought.

"Hmmm," he said as if contemplating something, Yako knew what was coming, "Since you have missed some vital information you should stay after class." He smiled cruelly. Yako gulped and shot her friends an apologetic look.

"Now...we continue. In the 1500s..." he began as he moved away from Yako's desk. Yako decided to not get into anymore trouble and took notes, not looking forward to after school.

-

-

Yako sighed with envy as she waved to her friends goodbye. They gave her looks of pity as they left the classroom. She packed up most of her things and just sat at the desk waiting for her teacher. She watched as he tidied up his desk as if she wasn't there. Yako thought of sneaking out perhaps he wouldn't notice.

"Yako" he said looking up from his desk.

She jumped slightly taken out of her thoughts, "Yes" she replied.

He smiled showing his teeth, Yako thought they looked slightly sharp, "Lock the door."

Yako slowly scooted back within her chair. Her stomach was doing flip flops. She felt his predatory green eyes on her as she walked over to the door and locked it. Yako turned around to look at him sitting at his desk. He was sitting back his gloved hands behind his head, smirking.

'He looks like he's enjoying this!', Yako thought. Her nervousness evaporated and turned into anger.

"Yako, come here." he commanded. Yako stood her ground and did not move.

"Yako, come here," he commanded once again. Yako crossed her arms her expression turning stern.

Yako's teacher raised an eyebrow, "Oh...you defy me now?" He backed his chair and stood up, stalking towards her. "You didn't put up a fight," he continued getting closer to her. Yako started to back up against the door hoping for some divine intervention.

She was cornered. His breath against her face and his hard chest against her. Yako blushed hard, her defiance seemed to wither. "Yako," he said gripping her face with his gloved hands, "you didn't like what happened last night?"

Yako heart seem to beat harder. She remembered last night very vividly. "You do remember..."her teacher chuckled.

The blond girl attempted to look away from his green eyes trying to preserve some of her dignity. "You're being mean, Neuro." she said quietly.

Neuro chose to ignore her as his hands slipped from her face to her wrists pinning them against the door. He pushed against her, his head dipped to nip at neck. Yako groaned slightly. "Neuro..." she warned.

The green-eyed man once again looked at her, "Did you like what happened last night?" he asked again. He slipped a leg between her thighs feeling her heat on his thigh. His gloved hands wandered under her school sweater and blouse feeling her soft flesh. "Did you like it when I touched you everywhere?" His gloved appendages moved to her breasts, touching and rubbing until her nipples were hard. Yako squirmed, her body felt flushed.

His hands stopped and Yako sighed at the lost. "Did you like it when I took you?" He was breathing hard waiting for an answer.

Yako could not think, her body was on fire waiting for his touch. His eyes were boring into her. The only thing she could do was nod.

"Good," he chirped, he moved away taking Yako's hand. He lead her to his desk. "Sit," he said patting the top of his desk. Neuro sat back in his chair watching her. He liked to see her squirm uncomfortably and blush. It was cute...he smiled.

Neuro's gloved hands planted themselves on her thighs moving up beneath her skirt then back down again. The blond girl whimpered slightly. His hands move to close to her heat but then backs away as if he was playing some game with her. Perhaps he was.

"Neuro...", Yako pleaded, her eyes clouded over looking as he busied himself with her smooth thighs.

"Oh...", Neuro said smugly, "now you want something. Before..."

Yako groaned, "I know just _please_..."

Neuro thought she had enough with his teasing and proceeded to move her white panties aside. A gloved finger entered her and she moaned hotly. He pumped slowly, taking his time feeling her heat and her wetness. He then added another finger, pumping a little faster. Yako's moans were getting louder and more heated her hips moved against his fingers wanting more.

The green-eyed teacher momentarily stopped and stood up. His fingers still inside, he violently shoved up her shirt along with her bra exposing her pert breasts. His mouth devoured one as he continued playing with her. His other hand kept her upright as he continued his ministrations.

Yako's mind shut down as she rode Neuro's hand. She could not stop making noises her body was moving to it's own accord. In the back of her mind she knew that she was in a class room with a teacher on his desk. But she didn't care. She swore her logical side went out the window once he started touching her. His tongue just felt so _good_ and his fingers were _incredible. _

Neuro lifted his head from her breasts and leaned in to her ear. His breath was shallow, "Do you want me inside you?"

The blond girl could only nod, "Good," he said as he pulled his fingers out. He made quick work of his dark slacks pulling at his belt and unzipping himself.

Yako studied him as he was situating himself. He was such a strange man. He was new when she entered her senior year. He had such strange hair and interesting fashion that she wasn't too sure how he became a teacher anywhere.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his gloved hands grip her waist and slid her forward to the edge of the desk. His tip entered her then he pulled away slightly. Yako was beginning to get frustrated. "Neuro!" she pleaded.

"Fine,fine.." he chuckled to himself. Then he entered her. Neuro groaned loudly feeling her tighten around his member. Yako wrapped her arms around his neck letting her legs dangle off his desk. He began pumping into her.

She felt hot and wanted to feel him more, she wanted him deeper. Her lips found his neck and licked and nipped them. Yako felt alive as he fucked her. She mewled as he kept thrusting.

"Neuro, I'm about to..." she trailed off as she kept meeting his thrusts, her hands gripping his blond hair tighter and tighter until she snapped. His breath started to get ragged and his rhythm was getting erratic. He kept on going faster and faster.

She gave a small cry into his shoulder and he bit her neck hard as he finished. They both were still as they caught their breathes. Moments later he pulled out slowly and put himself back in his pants. She hopped off the desk and straightened herself up.

Yako felt his hands gripping her face and planted a kiss on her lips. She sighed, leaning into him. He pulled away, running his hand through her hair before sitting back in his chair.

The blond girl busied herself with gathering her things and to start heading home. As she headed to the door, she looked back. "I will see you tomorrow,Neuro."

"Maybe tonight...", he lifted an eyebrow.

"My mom is home." she replied. His demeanor seem to be sullen.

"Then I guess we need to be quiet." Neuro smiled his teeth showing.

Yako blushed, "Neuro!"

End

Please review and such. Thanks. :) Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
